Rabbits are Roadkill
by Lost Prophet Seishin
Summary: Part two of three. Based on the song by AFI.


This is part two from Charred Fields of Snow.

I do not own Sonic and co. And "Rabbits Are Road kill" (or the first part of 'This Time Imperfect') was written and © by AFI

* * *

**Rabbits Are Roadkill**

In a bar, people were celebrating the death of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. They cheering, drinking, and hugging and kissing their loved ones. Except for one. He was wearing a long brown robe that concealed his entire body, drinking a beer all alone. 

"HOORAY FOR SONIC!" one shouted.

"YAY! HE'S OUR HERO!" another shouted.

"You can say that again. A true blue hero." one spoke.

Everyone, but the cloaked figure, said their agreements. The figure was shaking and slammed his beer glass down, which caused it to shatter into shards.

"HE'S NOT A HERO! HE'S A MURDERER! JUST AS LOW AS EGGMAN!" the figure screamed, as turned revealing his face to be none other than Sonic himself, except with tears flowing down from his eyes. He then used his run out of the bar and out of the town.

"Hey wait!" one shouted.

"Please don't go!" another shouted.

More and more people begged and pleaded their hero to stay, but it was futile. He was out of the town and kept running into the distance.

_"We held hands on the last night on earth. Our mouths filled with dust, we kissed in the fields and under trees, screaming like dogs, bleeding dark into the leaves. It was empty on the edge of town but we knew everyone floated along the bottom of the river. So we walked through the waste where the road curved into the sea and the shattered seasons lay, and the bitter smell of burning was on you like a disease. In our cancer of passion you said, 'Death is a midnight runner.'"_

Sonic kept on running. What he didn't know was that outside of the town was a desert, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting away from the people who thought of him as a hero and a saint. To himself, he wasn't.

"Why do they praise me? Why do they praise me for taking a life away?" he asked weakly to himself.

There was no one to answer. Just the wind blowing in a wasteland known as the desert. The sand blew around him, like snow in a blizzard. However, it was warm in the desert since it was the evening, but it was going to get much colder when the sun sets. To him, a night in the desert was just as cold as his heart.

"Those idiots back there…" he said sorrowfully and angrily.

"Don't they realize that I sinned? They think that killing someone is a good thing. I know he was evil, I know he was heartless, but that was no reason to take his life away." he continued to himself.

"Why… why… WHY CAN'T PEOPLE UNDERSTAND MY PAIN!" he screamed to the heavens as he collapsed to his knees.

_"The sky had come crashing down like the news of an intimate suicide. We picked up the shards and formed them into shapes of stars that wore like an antique wedding dress. The echoes of the past broke the hearts of the unborn as the Ferris wheel silently slowed to a stop. The few insects skittered away in hopes of a better pastime. I kissed you at the apex of the maelstrom and asked if you would accompany me in a quick fall, but you made me realize that my ticket wasn't good for two."_

The memories of his friends and loved one appeared over and over in his head. He remembered when he first met Amy Rose. He remembered when they were younger, she would always follow him around and no matter how far away he got, she would always catch up.

"Amy… you're determination was one of the things that made me fall in love with you." he said to himself.

"Another thing was your kindness. You always put others in front, no matter what the situation was." he said again, with tears starting to form.

He then remembered Tails, Knuckles, and Cream. At first, he was negative about them. He thought that Tails was only dead weight and Knuckles was just a jerk. But, as time past, they were his best friends.

"Tails… you always stood by me… you always thought that I was your hero… you shouldn't have thought that… I'm just as bad as Eggman… and Knuckles… even though we always fought… we always fought on the same side. And Cream… you were so young… too young to die… you had a big heart… and you should've lived longer…" he said, the tears still forming in his eyes.

He then remembered when he met his rival, Shadow, and Knuckles's rival/lover, Rouge. Although he and Shadow weren't the best of friends, they were cool with each other. They loved to race each other and no matter what happened, they would always be tied.

"Heh heh… Shadow… you crazy bastard… you always thought that you could beat me and I thought that I could beat you. Now we will never now… and Rouge… you were always greedy, but you still a good friend… and you loved Knuckles with all your heart… and now you're dead… just like him… at least you can love each other… in Heaven…" he said, when he started to cry.

_"I rode alone. You said, "The cinders are falling like snow." There is poetry in despair, and we sang with unrivaled beauty, bitter elegies of savagery and eloquence, of blue and grey. Strange, we ran down desperate streets and carved our names in the flesh of the city. The sun has stagnated somewhere beyond the rim of the horizon and the darkness is a mystery of curves and lines. Still, we lay under the emptiness and drifted slowly outward, and somewhere in the wilderness we found salvation scratched into the earth like a message."_

Sonic then burst into tears. His crying echoed in the desert. He banged his right fist onto the sandy ground until he felt a small prick on his hand. He shook his hand, and saw that it was bleeding. The wound in his hand was deep and he liked the pain from it. He searched the sand for a few seconds and found a piece broken glass and sliced his arms. He yelped at the pain, but it still felt good. He slowly got up, dropped the glass, some blood dropped with it, and he continued to walk.

"Someday… I'll join you guys up there… but… not now…" he said, while still crying.

* * *

Part III is coming up soon. 


End file.
